


The Bar Set-Up

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal set Arthur up to meet the lovely bartender that often served her. He should have been mad at her but he found it hard to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [sodamnflossy's](http://sodamnflossy.tumblr.com) [graphic](http://sodamnflossy.tumblr.com/post/81738879727/a-bit-nervous-around-the-cute-bartender)
> 
> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com) :3

Arthur hated the bar scene. He hated the noise, the crowds, the drunkards, the smoke, all of it. But he had put in so much overtime at work and he was exhausted and he needed some relief - and Mal was dragging him to her favorite place so he really had no choice.

It was one of the few places left in the city where someone could smoke, so Mal went there often to have a dirty martini and a cigarette. Arthur was now her company. After work, he went with Mal, sighing heavily to himself, bracing for all the things he hated and went inside the hole in the wall bar.

It wasn’t as crowded as Arthur anticipated but it was smoky and the music was loud but not overwhelming. They took a seat at the bar, the wood top scarred and old, stained with rings from glasses and water, the stools torn and worn and the first one Arthur took had a wobbly leg so he switched it out before settling in for the night. He kept his coat on at first, still chilled from the walk from the office to the bar but Mal immediately shrugged off her coat and set her dainty, sparkly clutch purse on the bar top and opened it, taking out her cigarettes and lighter. She waved to the bar tender as she lit her first cigarette of the night and soon, he made his appearance. He smiled at Mal, setting a napkin and an ashtray in front of her as he asked,

“Hi, Mal. What’ll it be, the usual?”

“Of course my love.”

“And for your little friend here?”

Arthur frowned deeply, hating being called ‘little friend’ though he felt his face flush with heat. Mal put her hand on Arthur’s shoulder as she remarked,

“Be nice. He doesn’t like bars.”

Eames looked at Arthur and set a napkin in front of him as he said,

“Sorry, mate. So what’ll you be having?”

Arthur almost didn’t answer. He was still brooding from the insult but Mal nudged him and he answered,

“Corona. No lime.”

Eames nodded and stepped away to get the drinks as Mal looked at Arthur.

“Isn’t he hot?”

Arthur shrugged, toying with the napkin Eames set in front of him as Mal smoked. She crossed her legs and turned towards him as she said,

“Arthur, darling. Answer me.”

“Yeah, he’s all right. Why, is that why you come here? I’m surprised it’s taken you this long.”

Mal laughed as she took another drag of her cigarette and as she exhaled, she answered him.

“He doesn’t play for my team.”

She raised her eyebrows with a smug look in her eyes and before Arthur had the chance to answer, Eames returned with their drinks.

 

+

 

The outing wasn’t nearly as bad as Arthur had anticipated. He drank his beer slowly and stayed quiet as Eames stuck around and chatted. Anytime new customers came in, he would leave and Arthur would glare at Mal in anger, feeling set up and embarrassed. But Mal nudged him and kissed his cheek and Arthur couldn’t stay mad at her for long.

Anytime Eames came back, he would lean on the bar and smile and laugh with Mal and then flirt and listen to Arthur, urging him to talk to him, to lean closer to compensate for the loudness of the crowd as the bar gradually got fuller. After a few beers, Arthur felt more comfortable, buzzed but still coherent. He took off his coat and pushed the sleeves of his jumper up and rested his elbows on the table top and took slow lazy drinks from his beer as he talked to Mal whenever Eames was busy.

“I can’t believe I’m considering taking your hook up.”

Mal laughed, pausing to finish her third martini as she said,

“You need it. When’s the last time you got laid?”

Arthur blushed again as he hissed,

“Shut up. That’s none of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a really long time.”

Mal raised her hand, getting Eames’ attention as she pointed to her glass for another refill. Eames nodded, indicating he would be over soon as Mal turned back to Arthur.

“He’s really sweet. And he’s been flirting with you all night.”

“He’s been flirting with everyone.”

“He only comes to talk to you. Look at him, he’s just working now.”

Arthur glanced up and considered what Mal stated, seeing Eames just pouring drinks and serving beers, taking money and going to the register before returning. He was the only bartender that night and it wasn’t so busy he couldn’t handle it but it took time away from talking to them. Arthur looked away as he finished his beer just as Eames came back, a fresh martini for Mal as he asked,

“Another?”

Arthur shook his head as Mal clapped her hands and stated happily,

“Oh, let’s do shots!”

Eames brought two shot glasses for them as he poured some Jameson into the tiny glasses as Arthur cringed.

“Jameson? Come on Mal, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Yes. Come on!”

Arthur sighed as he picked up the glass as Mal took hers and after tapping the glass slightly, Arthur took it straight, swallowing bitterly as he made a face and Eames laughed as Mal hooted and shook her head.

“One more.”

Arthur tried to protest but Eames was already pouring the next one.

 

+

 

A little less coherent now, the crowd a little less dense, Arthur felt himself feeling warm, still not drunk but not entirely sober either. He felt good, loose, warm and by now he had pulled off his jumper. Mal looked entirely sober, pausing long enough in between drinks and cigarettes to reapply lipstick and check her hair. Eames was wiping off the bar now that there were less people as he approached Arthur and leaned over to Arthur as he asked,

“You heading out soon?”

Arthur looked at Mal as she texted on her cell phone, a cigarette in her hand still as he replied,

“I guess so.”

“You all right?”

Arthur nodded as he sat up straight and said,

“Yeah. A little less inhibited but that’s all.”

“My shift is over, if you want to get out of here.”

He hardly had a chance to react as Mal got up and nudged him as she said,

“Go on. I’m catching a cab out of here.”

“Oh…”

She nodded, winking at Arthur before she waved goodbye to Eames, easing her coat on over her shoulders as Arthur looked at Eames.

“Sure. I’ll just wait until she catches a cab.”

Eames nodded.

 

+

 

       Arthur almost expected a frenzied drive home, rushed and awkward, but as they drove to Eames’ apartment, they talked and Arthur found out they had a lot in common. Arthur felt a little warm from the alcohol but he didn’t feel sick or lightheaded - he just felt good. He found it easy to talk to Eames, smiling, admiring his profile as he drove.

When they got to Eames’ apartment, he was led through the building by his hand, Eames taking him slowly by his fingertips until Arthur moved his hand further into Eames’ grip until they got to his door. Once he unlocked the door and pushed it open, he immediately turned on the lights and let Arthur inside. He took his coat and draped it over the arm of his couch as Arthur stood in the living room, some of his nerves coming up and coiling around themselves in his stomach as he felt Eames right behind him. Eames’ hands settled on his hips as he leaned closer to his ear as he whispered,

“You sure you’re all right? You sure this is all right?”

Arthur shivered, Eames’ voice so deep and yet soft, settling his anxiety, his entire body trembling as he clasped his fingers together and let his eyes slide close as he tilted his head to the side as he let out a sighed,

“Yes.”

There he felt Eames’ lips touch his throat, his mouth warm, the stubble of his beard scraping against his skin and Arthur shuttered. Eames’ arms embraced him, pulling closer, holding him tightly as Arthur got to feel the erection that was now pressing against his ass.

His own reaction was immediate and just having Eames kiss his neck and pull him closer made him want to tear his clothes off, but it seemed as if Eames had other plans. He nuzzled him slowly and eased Arthur around to face him and Arthur forgot what to do with his arms.

He leaned close, letting his eyes close as he rubbed his cheek against Eames’, feeling him grip his jumper and bunch it in his hands, lifting it up slowly as he tossed it onto the couch near by. Arthur felt his hair get mussed but he hardly cared, bringing his own hands to his shirt, untucking it before reaching to Eames’ coat and shoving it off his shoulders, admiring how broad his shoulders where. He groaned softly as Eames kept kissing his face, his throat, his hand hot and pressing against him, reaching under his button down as he touched his skin. When he moved his head slowly, their lips met finally and Eames devoured him softly, tasting him, stealing his breath. Arthur felt light headed then, but from want, feeling as if he could never get enough of kissing him. When he pulled back, Arthur made a weak little noise, tucking his head against Eames’ neck, taking in his warm scent and as Eames’ fingertips made their way higher up on his back, Arthur leaned up, kissing his ear as he gave a breathy moan and said,

“Please fuck me….”

Eames stilled for only a moment before he held onto Arthur tighter, than gave a soft laugh as he responded,

“Oh...kitten. I’d love to…”

He let go of Arthur only to take his hand as he lead him to his bedroom, leaving the living room light on as they walked through the unlit hallway and into Eames’ dark bedroom. Eames turned on the lamp beside his bed as he pulled Arthur back into his embrace. They resumed kissing, Arthur toeing off his shoes as Eames began undoing the buttons on the front of Arthur’s shirt. He never stopped kissing him and that very gesture made Arthur rock hard, his legs trembling as his shirt was open. Eames only stopped to move away and instead of undoing his own button down flannel, he tugged it up and over his head, taking the long sleeved grey shirt with it.

He was all muscle and tattoos and Arthur felt his mouth hang open as he brought his hands to Eames’ chest, loving the collection of pendants and crosses that hung around his neck, two of the chains were shorter than the other two as Arthur blurted out,

“You have a lot of tattoos…”

Eames smiled at him as he brought his hands to Arthur’s dress pants, tugging him closer as he answered him,

“Yeah...I’ll explain them another time.”

Arthur felt his face flush with heat at the words ‘another time’ and he nodded. He felt Eames crowd his space but he didn’t mind in the least, his mouth latching onto his throat, kissing and nipping at his warm skin as Eames undid his pants, pulling them open as he slid his hand inside, cupping him as Arthur let out a whimper.

He touched him firmly yet still gently and with every roll of his hand, Arthur’s cock throbbed in excitement, in want and he suddenly became concerned he would come like a teenager in his pants. He whined softly as he made Eames stop and there was worry on the other man’s face as Arthur caught his breath and said,

“It’s been a while...I don’t want to ruin it by coming so fast…”

He felt blush on his face again and he looked down for a moment as Eames nodded and made him look back up, understanding on his face as he kissed him again and said,

“It’s okay if you do.”

As he bit on Arthur’s bottom lip softly, sucking it immediately afterwards, Arthur thought he might actually come then and there. With trembling hands, he attacked Eames’ jeans, opening them and easing his hand inside, feeling the impressive, awaiting erection that his hand rubbed against his underwear.

 

+

 

The rest of his clothes were gradually shed and soon he was laying naked on Eames’ bed, Eames on top of him as his fingers pressed inside him. The second digit made Arthur break the kiss as his head fell back on the pillows under him. He moaned, his back arching as he pushed down on Eames’ hand, his eyes closed as he panted, his fingers digging into Eames’ arms.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck…”

He couldn’t stop himself from the words bubbling out of his mouth and he spread his legs further, wanting more of Eames, wanting more of him more than he had ever wanted anyone. He heard Eames’ soft laugh as he checked on him.

“All right?”

Arthur nodded frantically, licking his lips, feeling the sweat on his tongue as he panted out,

“More...one more...please…”

He lifted his hips up, then down again, pushing down on his thick fingers, feeling the delightful stretch of his hole opening up around him. He gasped again, his body wanting the three fingers, grasping them pulling them in deeper as he moaned against Eames’ mouth as he felt them crook, the tips brushing over his prostate.

His entire body shuttered, his mind narrowing on the sensation of being prepared, spread open and it had been so long, Arthur couldn’t believe how wanton he was acting and he chalked it up to the alcohol loosening his tongue. He didn’t care though, it was on the right side of painful and he wanted so much, Eames torturing him by taking his time.

When he pulled his fingers back, Arthur’s hands fell away as he panted, nearly hysterical as he felt Eames’ hands stroke the underside of his thigh, his thumbs brushing the tender skin of his perineum- It was such an intimate touch. Arthur slid his hands under his knees while he lifted himself open, watching as Eames slid the condom on and rubbed more lube on his dick.

Arthur bit his lip as Eames began to push in and he heard his grunt above him. He watched him as Eames looked at him, a deep growl coming from his mouth as he pushed himself fully inside - slack jawed and his eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of moments, testing the waters as he stayed still, his hand on Arthur’s hip, the other next to Arthur’s head gripping the sheets under them. He rocked his hips slowly after a little while, sweat trickling from Eames’ body to the insides of Arthur’s thighs, mingling further down with the lube and Arthur let go of his lip, whining as he let more of his loose tongue run wild.

“Good...fuck...oh fuck...so good…”

Eames gazed at him with such want and Arthur felt his desire focusing on him.

His knees pressed against Eames’ sides, slick as they slid against him and Eames rolled his hips, pushing in then pulling back gently as Eames’ hand on his hip rubbed slow circles on the rounded bone as he eased himself up on his knees, his hand moving away from the side of Arthur’s head to grasp the other side of his hip, beginning the gentle movement, building up the speed.

Arthur let go of his knees, bringing his hands up overhead as he arched his back again, wanting to show off under Eames’ approving gaze, moaning, moving his body after finding the rhythm of Eames’ thrusts, undulating, grinding, knowing he was doing something good as Eames’ eyes closed as he groaned, his grip tightening on Arthur’s hips.

He pulled him closer, bringing him onto his lap as Arthur reached for him now, wrapping his fingers around Eames’ wrists, whining as he felt himself being filled up, brought to the edge, his entire body singing as he moaned, his eyes closing. There were wet, squelching sounds of their bodies meeting again and again, their skin crashing against each others in an obscene way that made Arthur’s sob catch in his throat. He let go of one of his wrists as he took a hold of his cock, stroking in time with Eames’ thrusts when he felt Eames’ hand covering his.

He begged for more and Eames gave it to him, his movements speeding up, becoming more shallow while he kept pushing his dick right against Arthur’s prostate, making him sob louder each time.

There was a moment where Arthur felt he couldn’t breath, his chest heaving so fast as if he was panicking but he realized he was coming, his entire body tightening up, clenching around Eames as he spilled all over his stomach, over their joined hands.

He urged Eames to follow, his body shaking as Eames leaned over him, their lips a breath apart and he was quiet when came, but Arthur felt his body palpitate.

Arthur squeezed once more before Eames gently pulled out and after throwing away the condom, he shut off the light and got back in bed. Arthur curled up beside him, kissing his neck, his chest, his throat, feeling Eames turn towards him, his arms pulling him in with as much passion as he did in the beginning.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m clinging to you...I can leave if you want me to.”

Arthur’s eyes were closed, almost afraid to look at Eames and see his response. Instead, he felt his lips against his brow as he replied,

“No, stay the night. Stay with me.”

Arthur smiled a little, feeling tired and worn out and ready to fall asleep as Eames held him, warm in his embrace.

“Ok...thank you.”

He felt Eames’ hand stroking his hair, pushing it back from his face as he kissed him again.

“Arthur…?”

He was questioning if he was still awake, his tone soft and Arthur smiled slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow?”

Arthur opened his eyes, tilting his head up in Eames’ direction.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

He heard Eames’ laugh vibrate through his chest before he answered.

“I’m trying.”

“Yes. I’d love to have breakfast with you tomorrow.”


End file.
